Love and Other Things
by DarkBelieverAnge
Summary: Zutara 2014 week theme prompts.
1. Melancholy

_**A/N: I've never really participated in Zutara Week, but I wanted to contribute this year. This first shot is following canon, but with a little twist on it.**_

_**Day One: Melancholy**_

_**"Epic Love"**_

Kya learned about epic love when she turned sixteen. Her brother was being honored by the Republic City council for joining the United Forces, a move that their mother was not pleased with, but was proud of her son. Kya knew her mother worried about him, despite Uncle Sokka's constant reassurances that he'd never seen a more talented planner on his feet… except Uncle Sokka, of course.

Tenzin and their father were almost late coming to the event. Kya learned from a young age not to watch the Avatar as he returned home, but to watch his wife. Katara had a subconscious routine she would go through, steps for her transformation. She would turn herself from single mother of two almost adult children into the doting wife. It was a hard transition for Kya to watch.

She loved her mother, even more than her own father, because of their similarities. Her mother shouldered a burden that none knew about, and she did it with a smile on her face. Kya knew that even Aang didn't conceive the amount of stress Katara wore on her shoulders. Kya caught her mother many nights with a full moon in the sky staring south, watching the waves slide in and off the rocks. She would hear her mother sigh and watch the moon most of the night.

It was a hard thing for a child to experience.

Kya smiled at Bumi, dressed in Water Tribe warrior formal wear with an airbending pendant make conversation with their Uncle. Uncle Sokka had trained Bumi when they were younger, stepping in as a father figure when their father was absent. Uncle Sokka treated Bumi like his own son, much to his two daughters' confusion, and made sure that Bumi knew every story about every plan that Sokka ever enacted.

They both scared Kya sometimes with their maddening leers to the world and their secret language. Katara would tell her daughter that Sokka was finally happy to have someone that understood what went on in his head.

Kya watched her father approach her mother, kiss her on the cheek and whisper underneath his breath to her. Katara kept her smile on her face but her eyes narrowed at him. she hugged him tightly and smiled toward the other guests. It was a move that Kya knew very well, since she'd been on the receiving end of that look many times.

Kya watched her mother's shoulders relax a microscopic amount and looked toward the door. Fire Lord Zuko and his Fire Lady approached the Avatar family. kya's gut clenched when she saw the look Fire Lord Zuko gave her mother. It was full of tenderness for a split second and hardened into a friendly smile.

"_Kya, whatever your decision on love, know that there is only one epic love," Katara muttered to her daughter after a discussion about adult relationships. Kya watched her mother rise from her seat and gaze out at the water. "Epic love is something that I hope you experience at least once in your life, my dear child."_

"_How do you know?" Kya asked. The young water bender watched her mother's expression soften, making her appear younger than she was. Stress released itself from her face and Katara's shining blue eyes met Kya's._

"_You will notice him whenever he walks into a room, even if you're not looking at him," Katara murmured. She smiled at her daughter tenderly. "When you feel the time is right, make sure you trust the person with your life… and know that he will always hold a place in your heart."_

_Kya saw her mother's expression turn to sadness. Then she closed her eyes for a brief instant, and when Katara opened them, her motherly gaze was back in place. Kya smiled at her mother as she felt her heart breaking. _

_She didn't know why._

She watched the Fire Lord, with gray and white streaks running through his hair, approach her mother. Her mother smiled and her wrinkled smile lines showed. Her one long white streak of hair reflected off the candles. Both wore formal wear, but Kya watched her mother intently. Her mother's eyes were shining, a sign that she was comfortable. Kya watched the Fire Lord approach Bumi and he shook Bumi's hand.

"Congratulations," Zuko stated loudly. Everyone in the party froze and Zuko smiled at Bumi. "We will need men of your talent. If your Uncle Sokka has anything to say… you'll run the United Forces in ten years."

"Sooner, Zuko," Sokka warned. "This kid is headed for greatness!"

Zuko winked at Bumi. "At least Bumi can handle dual edged swords."

Sokka became red, and started to lift his finger to declare Zuko's incorrectness, when the Fire Lord walked over to Kya. He bowed slightly and she bowed back. Zuko smiled at her warmly. "You are the image of your mother when she was your age. and I hear that you've… acquired her skills as a water bending master as well."

Kya nodded. "Mom tells me all the time that I might be a better master than she is when I'm older."

Zuko nodded and she thanked him. She watched Zuko approach her mother and she saw he held out his hand. Her mother took the hand and they kept their hands clasped the entire time they were speaking. Kya watched her mother's expressions soften slightly and Fire Lord Zuko became slightly less frightening.

Someone cleared their throat beside Kya. Kya turned and saw Toph standing next to her, with her two daughters walking toward the rest of Kya's family. Lin briefly flashed Kya a smile, which she returned with a slight smirk. Toph held Kya's arm quietly as others passed them into the reception area. When everyone left, Toph turned her gaze to Kya.

"Do not, under any circumstances, reveal what you learned tonight," she breathed. Kya's eyebrows shot up. "They've kept their secret for decades… don't ruin it for them."

"Why didn't they…?" Kya asked when the reason was becoming clearer to her. toph smiled when Kya let out an angry breath.

"She does love _him_ but not in the epic sense, " Toph whispered. She smiled as the wind rustled behind them. "They would never betray anyone… even though…."

"They're betraying each other," Kya sighed out. She shook her head. She and Toph slowly walked up the steps, arm in arm, and Toph started chuckling.

"He's always riled her up and calmed her when she's needed it the most… hopefully they'll be talking tonight." Toph stopped outside the grand doors and gazed at Kya. "Love is a complicated emotion, Kya. It can't be turned off as easily as we sometimes hope… but when we are given a few chances in our lives for it, cherish it."

"It's… sad," Kya muttered. "And not fair. He's… and she's…"

"We all have our responsiblities, but the love in our hearts keeps us going," Toph imparted. She smiled at the closed door. "They're talking to each other… and let them have these precious moments, my dear. They are far and few between."

Kya nodded and she walked into the large party with Toph. Toph said her goodbyes and Kya watched her mother the rest of the night.

She never saw her mother laugh or smile so much when she was around the Fire Lord. They kept finding reasons to give each other small touches, and it made Kya's heart ache.

_**The End. **_


	2. Jubilant

_**Day Two: Jubilant**_

_**This one is AU, after ATLA concludes. Enjoy!**_

She knows he is nervous. He is practicing his speech for the hundredth time that week. He's speaking in front of a council of people from every nation, compelling them to listen to his reason of establishing the old Earth Kingdom land into an independent state. He has a lot at risk, something that he is not willing to let others know, but she knows him too well.

He itches his scar when he's stressed. He doesn't know she sees him constantly. She watches him pace in his study long after his advisors are gone. He is determined to not have people remember him like they remembered his father.

_You are nothing like your father_, are her unspoken words of encouragement every time she smiles at him. He nods in return and begins his ritual again with less stress than before. She smiles at him.

He steps into the room, making his way to his wardrobe. He wears his formal Fire Nation attire, but adorns a traditional Water Tribe necklace. She smiles at him. Her heart feels ecstatic whenever he makes an attempt to unite their cultures.

She adorns her traditional Water Tribe robes and adds Fire Nation colors to her traditional braid. He smiles at her and takes her hand in his.

"Where would we be…?" He asks and his voice drifts off. She smiles at him and she squeezes his hand. His gaze returns to her. She breathes in his essence and they stand together for a long moment.

"Whatever happens, we're in this together. Nothing will separate us," she whispers to him. He nods and puts his forehead on hers. She smiles at him and kisses his cheek. "We're a team, remember that."

He withdraws his head and nods down at her. they walk hand in hand out to their distinguished guests. She smiles at her father and brother, and Toph smirks at both of them with her arms crossed. She knows that there will be a private celebration, but she wants her surprise to wait. She needs him to win this small victory.

Then she'll shatter his world.

.

The speeches are exchanged and he rises from his chair. "The Avatar and I have been in discussion about a compromise between every nation. The repairs to the Water Tribe are being undertaken… but we need to deal with the lands the Earth Kingdom lost during the war."

The king of the Earth Kingdom rose. "We have reached a decision, Fire Lord."

He tenses and she reaches her hand out to him. His breath is light, barely audible for people to hear. "Which is?"

"We have decided, with the Avatar's consultations… to donate the land to an independent state," the king concludes. She sees him sigh in happiness and knows he could collapse with relief. She squeezes his hand briefly and he claps.

"That was the suggestion I was going to make, your majesty. Thank you for such a wise choice," he breathes out his sigh. She fights back a giggle as he sits down. He whispers in her ear. "Thank Agni."

She nods and the feast proceeds. She smiles at her friends and family, knowing that only one other person knows her secret. Toph grins jubilantly at her and rubs her hands together. She sighs.

.

They relocate after the feast to a smaller room, one where it is decorated for intimate friends and family members. Everyone is dressed down and she is sitting next to her husband of three years. Toph clears her throat. "I think Katara has something to tell us."

Everyone gazes at her and Katara nods to her friends and family. she gazes at her father and brother for a brief moment before turning her gaze to her husband. She smiles at him tenderly. "We finally did it."

"Yeah, we did," he acknowledges. Her brother starts to snort and her father nudges him. both men are wearing grins as big as the oceans. She nods at them. Aang snaps his attention to them, but Toph puts a hand on his mouth before he blurts out anything.

"Zuko," she says in a warning tone. Zuko gazes at her and his eyes flash down to her stomach. They meet hers and she nods. He jumps up, takes her in his arms, and spins her around the room.

Toph smiles triumphantly. "That kid is gonna be a hellion."

And she was. So were her three brothers and two sisters following her.

_**Light and fluffy. A definite difference from yesterday's theme. **_


	3. Motorcycle

_**Day Three: Motorcycle**_

_**Definitely AU. Usual Disclaimers Apply.**_

Katara was not a graceful woman when it came to motorcycles. She watched her father and brother fix the machines all day at their shop. It was something she never expressed interest in.

Until the day she met him.

He pulled his bike up and stopped in front of her father's store. She watched his athletic body get off the machine. He pulled off his black helmet and his bright orange biker coat. She watched him wipe his hands on his jeans, adjust his white converse sneakers, and walk to the desk she was sitting at.

She knew she looked like a mess. She was in her sweatpants, a gigantic hoodie she permanently borrowed from her brother, and her glasses kept sliding down her nose. She tossed her textbook to the side and watched him approach the desk. He looked around the shop, and Katara noticed a large burn scar on his eye.

She gazed at his almost regal face, and drew a breath in at his amber eyes. he nodded to her and turned his body back at his bike. "I heard this is the best shop in town."

"We try," her father's voice called out. She turned her head back and watched her father wipe his hands on a rag. He tossed it into the hamper he always kept near the desk and regarded the younger man with his arms crossed. "What can we do for you?"

the younger man began describing the job that he wanted done and Katara brought her textbook back into her lap. She started frowning at the page. She felt a presence near her and turned to see the younger man sitting next to her on a stool. He regarded her with a silent confidence.

"What are you reading?" he asked quietly. Katara held up the book. He cringed. "Taking intro to philosophy with Brennan, huh?"

She gazed at him dumbfounded. "How did you know that?"

"I'm a gender studies and anthropology major… Intro to philosophy was recommended," he stated with a shrug. She gazed at him with a stunned half smile on her face. He nodded. "Yeah. A lot of people as me if I'm an econ or government major."

She smiled. "Government… with a minor in philosophy. Maybe."

"Freshman?" he inquired. She nodded. He held his hand out. "Name's Zuko."

"Katara." She smiled and gazed at his bike. He looked back to where she was staring and grinned at her.

"She's the love of my life," he whispered conspiratorially. Katara regarded him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled. "She's the first thing I earned on my own. My first expression of freedom."

Katara shook her head at him. He pointed to her book and began talking about certain philosophers. Katara began to debate with him and she heard her brother's light chuckle behind her. Katara turned and saw her brother approach them.

"Been a while, dude," Sokka said as he approached the other man. Zuko rose and shook Sokka's hand. "How's it been?"

Zuko smiled. "Good. Finished my internship last week. You?"

"Finished it yesterday. Moment it was over… I shouted with relief." Sokka grinned and looked at Katara. "You know, my sister never rode a bike before."

Zuko regarded her quietly. "Do you want to after it's done?"

Sokka winked at her and Katara looked at him in surprise. She nodded in response.

She fell in love on a motorcycle.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! See you tomorrow!**


	4. Cobalt

**Day Four: Cobalt Blue**

**Usual Disclaimers Apply.**

His favorite color was cobalt blue. He could stare at the color for days. Her eyes were the exact color of a deep-water stone, the rare ones that did not surface until after a rough storm had passed.

Which, Zuko always thought was ironic because Katara was the first water bender to surface in the Southern Water Tribe in over a generation.

He laughed under his breath. She wouldn't have thought his humor was funny at that moment. He still tried to joke. They laughed often together, more of her laughing at him when he fumbled with something in a formal meeting, but they kept smiles on each other's faces.

Her eyes would crinkle at the corners and her cobalt eyes would twinkle. He wondered if she knew that he rhymed about her when his internal monologue drifted around.

Probably not. She'd tell Toph and Toph would call him a romantic fool.

She was the best thing that ever happened to him or his nation.

Three years after the Avatar had saved the world, Zuko was still trying to figure out his role as Fire Lord. His uncle assisted him as best he could, but Zuko knew he needed to figure things out on his own.

Long distance was hard on a relationship.

Katara was helping Aang out with different peace missions and establishing a stronger link between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. She sent him letters as often as she could, but it had been six months since they'd seen each other.

He was stuck in the borders of his palace, dreaming of blue eyes that he couldn't see until she walked through the doors again. Meeting after meeting, consultation after consultation, and rebuilding his nation's pride bit by bit. It was hard work, but he knew his nation needed him. And he wouldn't let them down.

.

She was tired of the long nights travelling. She didn't like sleeping on the ground anymore, now that she knew she had a bed waiting for her in a palace far away. Aang needed her, though, and she knew he understood that need.

Even if it cost them too much.

She received his letters every other week, each one addressing different concerns, and a subtle message written between the lines. One thing she had learned about Zuko, especially since he'd become Fire Lord, was that he could be very wily when it came to their communications.

Whenever someone read the letters, which normally consisted of Fire Nation gibberish problems, they wouldn't understand. She knew his cunning, though. She saw the ingenious plan within the letters and missed him more because of it.

Sokka got it, most of the time, but there were hidden messages for Katara alone.

Katara got to their campsite for the night and sat down next to her brother. He held out an envelope for her. She grinned and opened it. She started smiling at the first line of Zuko's writing.

_Cobalt is invading the Fire Nation. Please send help._

She shook her head and began reading the rest of the letter. She sat in silence for many minutes until Aang cleared his throat. She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

"How serious are you two?" Aang asked. Katara gazed at him for a moment and then exchanged a look of confusion with her brother. She cleared her throat and looked at the fire in front of them.

"He's the amber to my cobalt," she answered. Sokka started grinning like a fool and Aang stared at her with a frown. Katara smiled at him. "He's the love of my life, Aang. Nothing's going to change that."

Aang nodded and Sokka started rummaging through his pack. He pulled out another envelope and handed it to her. "I was told to give you this when I saw that you were ready."

Katara took the familiar envelope, felt the heaviness of it, and tears started to water her eyes. She opened the letter and an engagement necklace dropped.

Instead of Water Tribe blue, the fabric of the necklace was made of an indigo color. Katara smiled down at the cobalt stone and then read a few brief words on the paper it came with.

_I asked your father six months ago, at the celebration feast. He gave me his permission. I finished this three months ago, and sent it to Sokka. Please say yes. The next time we see each other, if you mean yes, wear it, and if you don't want to just yet, I'll wait. I love you, Cobalt Eyes._

She touched her grandmother's necklace and looked at her brother. She sighed as she took the blue necklace off and put another precious one on her neck instead. Her brother smiled a gigantic grin and whooped. Aang smiled happily at her.

Katara looked down at her grandmother's engagement necklace and smiled affectionately at it.

She was going to surprise him one way or another.

.

Two months later, Zuko was in the middle of a council meeting when the Avatar and his representatives walked into it. Zuko straightened and acknowledged Aang with a friendly hug. After the formalities were over, Zuko turned to Katara.

His heart warmed when he saw the necklace. She smiled and took his hands. He put his forehead on hers and grinned. "Do you want to announce it or should I?"

"Let's both do it, Amber Eyes," she whispered back. Zuko cleared his throat and turned to his council.

**The End.**


	5. Unrequited

**Day Five: Unrequited**

**Usual Disclaimer Apply.**

**Enjoy!**

She wondered if she made the right choice when darkness paused their busyness and forced her to stop. When they stopped, the thoughts she closed off came barging in. Acknowledgement of mistakes was not her forte, but she wanted to with all her heart.

Forgiveness wasn't an option.

She chose Aang. During the day, her choice was clear. It was the time when fire took control, where it was needed for life, that she paused to reflect. The reflections were temptations to question her place in life, or the path that she chose. Her risks were too great.

She didn't want to think like that.

.

Whenever the moon was full, he thought of her. Every time he heard water, his mind remembered blue eyes. His attention centered on her essence.

Even though they hadn't seen each other in five long months. The Avatar was due, though, and he knew he wasn't looking forward to the visit.

His heart couldn't bear the thought of her with someone else. He hurt more than enough. He wasn't going to let anyone tear his walls down again.

Blue eyes would never hurt him again.

.

They walked into the city and she felt herself flush. The last time they'd been in the city, she and a certain Fire Lord did not end on good terms.

She wanted his forgiveness. If anything, they needed to be friends. Her heart was heavy as Aang waved and greeted different people that stopped him on their way to the palace. People smiled at Katara and she smiled back, but she kept her eyes gazing around for a familiar person in red.

"Katara!" she heard someone holler. She looked up and saw her brother running over from talking with Fire Nation soldiers. He smiled at her and she grinned back. They hugged briefly. His keen eyes took her whole presence in and he nodded in understanding. He smiled at Aang and they hugged.

"How've you been?" Aang asked Sokka when he put an arm around Katara. Sokka's eyebrow raised slightly and Katara shook her head in a minimal shake. His gaze lingered on her arm as he answered.

"Good. Helping allocate resources for the Water Tribe. The Fire Lord wants to help as much as his people permit… kind of a penance," Sokka stated and glanced at Katara's face. "He feels like his people owe the Water Tribe enough to help us get established again."

Katara smiled at him and stepped forward out of Aang's arm. She touched her brother's forearm. "How much has he assisted us?"

Sokka smiled. "Enough."

Katara frowned at his mischievous glinting eyes and then turned back to Aang. "We should get to the palace. They're probably waiting for you."

Aang nodded and Sokka followed them. Katara gazed at him with a question in her eyes. He shrugged. "I'm staying with Zuko."

Katara nodded and her heart began hammering in her chest. Sokka chuckled beneath his breath and Aang greeted people throughout their journey. The Water Tribe siblings kept having a silent conversation, something that Aang couldn't understand, so he kept occupied with the people that wanted to talk to him.

.

Zuko sat on the earth in his private gardens, looking at the water, when he heard the footfalls of a familiar Earth Bender. "What do you want, Toph?"

The young woman cackled as she slammed her body into the ground. Zuko gazed over at her and she gazed at the ground. "You gotta stop tensing, Sparky. They're almost here."

Zuko grimaced. Toph put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Sokka'll protect you."

"I feel so much safer," Zuko replied sarcastically. Toph howled with laughter and then became serious. She stood and started walking toward the palace. Zuko sighed and rose from the ground. He wiped his trousers off and walked over with Toph. She gazed at him.

"Why won't you tell her?" Toph inquired. Zuko shrugged. Toph scowled. "She deserves… no, you two figure it out. I'm not playing matchmaker."

Zuko gazed ahead of them. His heart constricted when he saw her come in with Aang, but he plastered a smile on his face. He saw Sokka behind them and gave a slight nod. Sokka nodded back and crossed his arms as he stood still.

Aang came up to him and they hugged briefly. Zuko was still slightly taller than Aang, which Toph chuckled slightly at. Aang gazed at her and he hugged her too. Katara walked forward and Zuko rigidly walked up to her.

"Master Katara," he greeted. She met his eyes with a pained expression. His eyebrow rose.

"Fire Lord Zuko," she returned. Sokka walked up to them and frowned at the wall.

"I need to talk to you both. Now," he stated. He turned to Toph. "Maybe Aang would like to see the new training grounds in the inner palace?"

Toph smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We can practice some bending there."

She dragged a very confused Aang away from the scene and Sokka took both Katara and Zuko by the arms. He dragged them into a private room. He gazed at both of them. "Fix this."

Katara glared at her brother and then her gaze softened at Zuko. "I want to be friends."

Zuko scoffed at her and marched right up to her. They were perfectly aligned and he gazed down into her blue eyes. Katara felt her pulse spike. "All or nothing. I don't want your friendship."

"Why are you being unreasonable?" she cried. Zuko scowled. Katara glared at him. "Why can't we just be friends?"

Zuko's gaze softened. "Because that's not how we work. You know that."

Katara nodded and the strength seeped from her body. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. He smiled against her hair and returned her embrace.

Sokka let out a long satisfied sigh. "My work is done."

Sometimes, when an offer of friendship is not returned, something stronger replaces it.

**The End. **


	6. Socks and Slow Dances

**Day Six: Socks**

**Usual Disclaimers Apply.**

**Enjoy!**

Snow everywhere and little to no warmth to be found. The South Pole was a big ice cube. Fire Lord Zuko was not in love with the icy land.

He was in love with a master of it, though. And he would do anything for her. Including wearing very thick socks.

Which was a wardrobe essential in this part of the world. his feet would endure them, just to see the expression of pure joy on her face. it was enough to endure any amount of pain.

She was the reason why he wore the smelly overstuffed socks.

That's to say the least.

.

**Day Seven: Slow Dancing **

The entire room was covered in both Water Tribe and Fire Nation symbols. Sokka sat at a table with three plates of delicacies around him and watched the festivities going on around him. No one noticed him watching his little sister.

She wore a gigantic smile on her face, one with an innocence that he hadn't seen in years. It was heartwarming to see his sister acting truly jovial again.

She was carrying around a small bundle, showing everyone in sight, but Sokka watched someone out on the dance floor with a close eye.

The intimidating and just Fire Lord stood with two small children on his toes. One child's arms were wrapped around his left and the other around his right. One looked like the spitting image of her mother, but with her father's eyes, and the other looked like his father, but with his mother's eyes.

The Fire Lord kept twirling the twins around the dance floor, in different dances, but this time it was a slow medley. The Fire Lady, Sokka's sister, approached them in her traditional Water Tribe clothes. She handed the red bundle to the Fire Lord and he smiled at her.

The bundle stirred and they both gazed down into their newborn's eyes. Sokka watched the two twirl around slowly, the Fire Lord precariously careful of his three children and his Fire Lady supporting him in a silent manner.

Their slow dance reflected the relationship they had with each other. Slow and steady, something that Sokka had not seen anyone else take notice of.

**These aren't exactly what I had had in mind, but life threw me a curveball when it came to work this week. I enjoyed writing these two last prompts, and I do hope that people like these little snippets. **


End file.
